From DE 1 926 592 A1 a method and a device for operating a motor vehicle designed as a working vehicle are known, wherein after shifting a shift lever to a new driving direction, i.e. when the driving direction is changed, a drive unit of the motor vehicle is switched off and brakes of the motor vehicle are applied, and wherein after the motor vehicle has been brought to rest thereby, the brakes are released and the drive unit is switched on in the new driving direction.
WO 02/094602 A1 concerns a method for carrying out a driving direction reversal in a moving vehicle, such that when a transmission selector lever is moved to a new driving direction position, to assist the driving direction reversal, brakes of the motor vehicle are activated depending on actuation of the accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle.
From EP 0 822 129 B1 a method is known for assisting a starting process of a motor vehicle, wherein a stationary condition of the motor vehicle is secured by braking action and the braking action ends when an engine torque exceeds a limit value. The braking action to steady the motor vehicle is built up if a braking force exerted by the driver is not sufficient to hold the vehicle at rest, and the increase of braking pressure takes place at the beginning of the automatic braking action as a function of the vehicle's speed.